The Love Stories of Madoka Amano
by Sora Zoldyck Fullbuster
Summary: A collection of one shots with Madoka Amano paired with different guys from Metal Fight Beyblade (Except Shogun Steel). Each chapter will not exceed more than 1, 000 words, and who she will be paired with will be inside. Set in the Metal Fury story. First Beyblade Fanfiction! :D {COMPLETE}
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Stories of Madoka Amano **

**Summary: **A collection of one shots with Madoka Amano paired with different guys from the Beyblade Metal Saga (Except Shogun Steel). Each chapter will not exceed more than 1, 000 words, and who she will be paired with will be inside. Set in the Metal Fury story. First Beyblade Fanfiction! :D

**Pairing(s): **Madoka x Multiple Guys {Specifically Gingka Hagane, Kyouya Tategami, Yuki Mizusawa, Zeo Abyss, Masamune Kadoya and Tsubasa Otori}

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated K+

**Pairing No.1: **Gingka x Madoka

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade® is owned by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

"Madoka~~! When are you gonna finish repairing Pegasus~?" Gingka Hagane whined as he rested on the long blue sofa in the Beyblade Shop. He yawned as he watched his friend, Madoka Amano, repair his Bey Cosmic Pegasus.

"Well, it's not _my _fault you decided to have a battle with Kyouya and get your Bey's all smashed up. Is it?" Madoka said with a tone of annoyance at her spikey red haired friend. "I you two _not _to use your special moves! But surprise, surprise, you didn't listen!"

"I didn't hear you." Gingka lied, making a ':3' face.

"Of course you did, you just ignored me!" Madoka yelled in irritation, sending a death glare to Gingka.

Gingka was clearly intimidated by her glare, but tried not to show his fear.

"Fine, I'm sorry." He apologised as he darted his golden brown eyes darted to the side when he met the gaze of Madoka's ocean blue one's. The said girl sighed and continued to work on Pegasus. There was an awkward silence between the two friends.

"So, Madoka ..." Gingka started.

"Yeah?" Madoka said, her eyes fixed on Cosmic Pegasus.

"What do you think about the Nemesis crisis? Do you think we'll actually be able to pull it off?" Gingka asked, his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

There was a short silence.

"The Nemesis crisis?" Madoka said. She paused, but then smiled. "Yeah, we'll definitely be able to pull it off."

"How?" Gingka questioned. "They say that Nemesis is a _VERY _powerful God."

"I know," said Madoka, "But we'll definitely defeat it, we _have _to. The Star Fragment chose the people with heated Bey Spirits. They're special people. I know there were other people chosen as well, and we have to find them, but what matters is that _you _were chosen to be a Legendary Blader. You're special Gingka, to every one ..." She smiled softly. "And to me, too ..."

Gingka's golden brown eyes were locked on Madoka's ocean blue one's. He smiled.

"Madoka, thank you. For everything." He said as he got up and walked towards the maroon haired girl.

"G-Gingka-"

Madoka stopped as she felt warm, protective arms wrapped around her. Her eyes widened in shock as crimson blush coated her cheeks.

"Gingka ..." She whispered as she hugged the said boy back, a soft tear rolling down her cheek.

_'Gingka ... thank you for being my friend ...' _Madoka thought inwardly, her arms tightening around Gingka.

_'I ... I love you ...'_

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo guys! Did you like it? Huh? Huh?! This is my first Beyblade Fanfiction so I'm pretty nervous of what you think! :D Was it cute to you? I really hope so! I **_LOVE_** Gingka x Madoka, they're so kawaii! But I love Madoka paired with other's as well, but mostly Gingka :)

**.**

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories 'A LoveHate Relationship', 'The Long Lost Siblings', 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!' and 'Love Lessons', thank you very much xD _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love Stories of Madoka Amano **

**Summary: **A collection of one shots with Madoka Amano paired with different guys from the Beyblade Metal Saga (Except Shogun Steel). Each chapter will not exceed more than 1, 000 words, and who she will be paired with will be inside. Set in the Metal Fury story. First Beyblade Fanfiction! :D

**Pairing(s): **Madoka x Multiple Guys {Specifically Gingka Hagane, Kyouya Tategami, Yuki Mizusawa, Zeo Abyss, Masamune Kadoya and Tsubasa Otori}

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated K+

**Pairing No.2: **Kyouya x Madoka

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade® is owned by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

The large bright moon illuminated the vast dark sky. The stars twinkled, as if they were decorating heavens.

Gingka and his friends were staying at Sala's house, since they had no where to stay on the island. Sala's father promised to keep it a secret that they were here, since the rest of the village didn't like Blayders.

Madoka shuffled around in her bed. For some reason, she couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of Gingka's and Benkei's loud snoring, or the bubble coming out of Kenta's nose while he was sleeping. She just didn't know.

_'I might as well go outside for a bit.' _She thought inwardly as she slowly got off the bed, trying hard not to make any noise. She slowly tiptoed towards the door which that lead to outside. She slowly tiptoed passed the sleeping Gingka who was sleeping in a sleeping bag, snoring rather loudly. She snuck passed Benkei who was sleeping on the floor next to Kyouya's bed, and she snuck passed Kenta who was also sleeping in a sleeping bag.

She slowly opened the door to cause more noise and slowly closed it once she was outside. She sighed in relief as she sat down on the floor and looked up at the sky, where her ocean blue eyes met the large bright moon. She ran a hand through her short maroon hair as a light breeze flew by.

"This is relaxing ..." Madoka said as she sighed again. "It would be great if I could just sleep out here."

"Why would you want to sleep out here?" A voice said from behind Madoka. Madoka jumped up in surprise, screaming a light 'kya!'. When she was falling back down to the ground, she lost balance on her foot and ended up falling backwards. Madoka closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

But suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrapped around Madoka's stomach. She gasped in surprise as she looked up to see sharp blue lion like eyes.

"K-Kyouya?" Madoka questioned as she continued to stare into his eyes. "W-Wha-"

"Shut up for once in your life, would ya?" He suddenly cut her off. A comical throbbing tic mark popped up on Madoka's forehead as she jumped off his grip.

"You're tell me to shut up? _You _should shut up! You're so-"

"Shut _up_!" Kyouya hissed as he covered her mouth with his hand. "The other's are still sleeping."

Madoka nodded her head and Kyouya removed his hand off her mouth. They both sat down beside each other on the floor.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Kyouya asked, not facing Madoka.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come out here." Replied Madoka.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Kyouya questioned.

"I-I don't know .. I was just worried about something." Madoka said quietly, staring at the ground. Kyouya turned to face her and gave her a questioning look.

"Worried? About what?" He asked. Madoka sweat dropped.

_'This guy just wants to know everything ...' _She said mentally. "I'm worried about the Legendary Blayder on the island. He must have really caused trouble for the people if they don't like _any _Blayders. It might be Ryuga, and you know him. He barely hesitates to hurt _anyone._"

There was a short pause before Kyouya began to speak.

"Hmph, who cares about Ryuga anyway? He's not the powerful, I can beat him with my new and evolved Fang Leone." Kyouya said as Madoka sweat dropped.

_'Cocky as always.' _She thought.

"And he's not going to hurt anyone. I won't let him." Kyouya said. "I'll protect you, Madoka. I'll keep you safe. He won't touch a hair on your head."

Madoka's eyes widened at what Kyouya had just said. She turned her head towards Kyouya who was, first the first time, smiling kindly at her. Madoka's face burned crimson at the sight.

"I-I'm going back to bed now!" She comically announced as she animatedly dashed back into the room and quickly jumped into her bed.

_'He was smiling! Smiling at _ME!' She squealed inwardly. _'I never thought this would happen!'_

A few minutes passed and Madoka felt very tired. Before her eyes could close, she felt someone else on the bed beside her. Her eyes widened in shock as two arms wrapped around her stomach.

"I'll keep you safe. No matter where we are." Kyouya whispered into her ear.

Madoka's face flushed crimson again as she realised what was going on.

Suddenly, images of what happened not long ago flashed through her mind. The words Kyouya said echoed through her head.

_"I'll protect you, Madoka."_

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo, what did you think? Huh?! :D

**.**

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories 'A LoveHate Relationship', 'The Long Lost Siblings' and 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!' _


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love Stories of Madoka Amano **

**Summary: **A collection of one shots with Madoka Amano paired with different guys from the Beyblade Metal Saga (Except Shogun Steel). Each chapter will not exceed more than 1, 000 words, and who she will be paired with will be inside. Set in the Metal Fury story. First Beyblade Fanfiction! :D

**Pairing(s): **Madoka x Multiple Guys {Specifically Gingka Hagane, Kyouya Tategami, Yuki Mizusawa, Zeo Abyss, Masamune Kadoya and Tsubasa Otori}

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated K+

**Pairing No.2: **Yuki x Madoka

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade® is owned by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

The golden rays of the Sun stretched and covered every inch of the island. The emerald green leave of the trees swayed lightly to the side as a light breeze flew by. The songs of the birds echoed through the island.

"Go now! Anubius!" Yuki Mizusawa yelled, thrusting his fist forward.

"Charge hard now, Leone!" Kyouya Tategami shouted as his new and evolved Bey, Fang Leone, charged forward towards Anubius.

Kyouya and Yuki were having a training battle in an open space away from the village, to test the power of the new and evolved Bey's. Gingka, Madoka, Benkei, Kenta and Sala watched the two battle.

"Leone! Go!" Yelled Kyouya as his Bey clashed with Yuki's sending it back a few meters, but still spinning.

"Come on, Yuki!" Gingka and Kenta shouted as Anubius charged towards Leone.

"COME ON KYOUYA!" Benkei screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone sweat dropped at his actions. Anubius charged towards Leone, hitting the Bey with great force which sent Leone flying. Everyone's eyes widened as Leone fell on the floor, but was still spinning.

Kyouya let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief. His eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists.

"You've done it now, half-pint!" Kyouya exclaimed in anger as a green aura surrounded him.

"Oh no ..." Whispered Madoka. "He's ..."

"What?" Questioned Sala, Gingka and Kenta.

"He's going to use his special move!" Madoka shouted, clearly worried. "Kyouya! Stop it! If you use a special move then-!"

"Shut up!" Kyouya cut her off.

Yuki's eyes widened. "W-What's going on?" He stuttered.

"LION WILD WIND FANG DANCE!" Kyouya screamed at the top of his lungs. A very big, and powerful twister circled around Leone.

"It's a twister!" Gingka yelled. "Yuki! You have to-!"

Before Gingka could finish, the large twister along with Leone charged towards Anubius, hitting it with such great force the Bey practically flew of the ground, along with Yuki.

"AAAAHH!" Screamed Yuki as the wind picked him of his feet and threw him towards a nearby tree, his back colliding hard with it. Yuki's eyes widened as a large shot of pain flashed in his back and his legs. His glasses fell on the floor along with himself, smashing against the ground.

"YUKI!" Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Sala yelled as they ran towards the brunette who had just fell on the floor, unconscious.

"He's really hurt!" Madoka said as she looked at all the cuts and bruises on him.

The green aura that surrounded Kyouya before disappeared. Kyouya rubbed his head as if he didn't know what just happened. Before the greenette could sneak away, Gingka and Madoka sharply turned their heads to face him.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, KYOUYA!" They both shouted in unison. Kyouya turned around and crossed his arms .

"Don't look at me, I told him that he wasn't ready to battle against me." He shrugged casually.

"At least say sorry!" Madoka yelled in anger.

"I'll say sorry when he admits that he was no match for me." Kyouya said. "Come on, Benkei."

Benkei glanced at the unconscious Yuki and frowned. He turned around to see Kyouya walking away. "W-Wait! K-Kyouya pal!"

A throbbing tic mark popped up on Madoka's head. "That guy is heartless!"

"Forget about him, we have check on Yuki right away!"

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

Yuki laid down on a white hospital bed. His arms and his torso were covered in bandages. He had a plaster on his right cheek.

"Ugh ..." Yuki murmured as he struggled to open his eyes. But once they were open, he saw beautiful ocean blue eyes staring back at him.

"Yuki? Yuki can you hear me?" Madoka asked.

"Y-Yeah ..." Yuki whispered as he slowly sat up, his eyes widened as he let out a short cry of pain.

"Are you okay?" Asked Madoka worriedly as she handed him a bowl of soup.

"Yeah, kinda. And thanks." He smiled as he drank the soup and handed the bowl back to Madoka. "That was really good! Who made that?"

"E-Eh ... it was me ... " Madoka mumbled as she blushed lightly. Yuki's face turned crimson.

"O-Oh! Y-Your .. s-soup was great!" He stuttered nervously.

"Thanks." Madoka smiled as she stood up from the chair. "Well, I should leave you to rest now."

"OK, thanks again Madoka." Yuki smiled as he lied down on the bed and slowly closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

As he was as sleep, Madoka came back a few minutes after to check on the brunette. She softened at the sight of the sleeping Yuki.

_'He looks really cute.' _She thought as she walked up to the bed he was on.

Unconsciously, Madoka leaned in and pecked Yuki on the lips and smiled. When she realised what she had done, she blushed crimson and quickly made her way out of the room.

While sleeping, Yuki softly smiled.

_'Madoka ...'_

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo, I know this is an odd couple, but I like it for some reason. Anyway, what'cha think?

**.**

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories 'A LoveHate Relationship' and 'The Long Lost Siblings' _


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love Stories of Madoka Amano **

**Summary: **A collection of one shots with Madoka Amano paired with different guys from the Beyblade Metal Saga (Except Shogun Steel). Each chapter will not exceed more than 1, 000 words, and who she will be paired with will be inside. Set in the Metal Fury story. First Beyblade Fanfiction! :D

**Pairing(s): **Madoka x Multiple Guys {Specifically Gingka Hagane, Kyouya Tategami, Yuki Mizusawa, Zeo Abyss, Masamune Kadoya and Tsubasa Otori}

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated K+

**Pairing No.4: **Zeo x Madoka

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade® is owned by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

Madoka Amano hummed to herself as she happily walked don the streets of America. The Gang decided to take a trip to America to visit Masamune and to see how he was doing. Later on, they all split up to explore the town a bit.

"Ah~! This is so great, finally some time by myself!" Madoka chimed as she entered the silver gates of a local park in the town. Madoka found herself smiling at the people who walked passed her.

"America is so great! Much more peaceful than Metal Bey City." Madoka said as she watched two little children chase each other. When she stopped looking at the children, she turned her head and was about to walk but she froze as she saw a football heading towards her.

"Kya~!" Madoka screamed as she put her arms in front of her face for protection. But before the ball could hit her, Madoka felt herself being tackled through the ground. Her eyes were shut tight for a while but she opened up again, to see piercing sky blue eyes looking down at her.

"Hey, are you alright Madoka?" The brunette boy asked. Madoka knew she's seen that face before, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Um, yeah ... who are you?" Madoka asked as she took his hand and he helped her up.

"What do you mean? I'm Zeo!" He said as he crossed his arms. Madoka's eyes widened.

"O-Oh yeah, Zeo! Sorry about that ..." She laughed nervously and Zeo smiled.

"Zeo!" A male voice called. The two looked back and saw Toby running up to them. "Are you guys alright? I told those guys to watch where they were kicking the ball."

"I'm alright." Zeo said.

"I'm fine as well." Madoka smiled and Toby nodded his head.

**_*BRRRMM! BRRMM!*_**

"Oh sorry, my phone." Toby said as he fished his phone out of his pocket and answered the call. "Hello?"

_"Toby! Where are you? You said that you were going to have a battle with me!" _Masamune yelled through the phone. Madoka and Zeo sweat dropped at this.

"Alright, alright! I'm on my way." Zeo said as he ended the call and sighed. "Sorry guys, but I promised Masamune that I was going to have a battle with him. See ya!"

"See ya later." Zeo said.

"Bye." Madoka said also as the two both watched Toby leave the park. There was suddenly an awkward silence.

"Well, I guess it's just you and I now, huh." Zeo said, facing Madoka. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"E-Eh?" Madoka questioned as she blinked at him.

"Oh wait! I'll take you to the new ice cream shop!" Zeo beamed and grabbed Madoka's wrist. The girl blushed in surprise.

"W-Wait! Zeo!"

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

"This ice cream is great!" Madoka beamed as she licked her vanilla ice cream happily. Zeo had taken her to the new ice cream shop in town, 'Icelicous' .

"Yep, the best ice cream in town!" Zeo smiled as he licked his chocolate ice cream. "So, where do you wanna go after?"

"After?" Madoka questioned.

"Yeah-Oh! I'll take you to the National Beyblade Museum." Zeo grinned. "I'm sure you'll love it there."

"The National Beyblade Museum?! I've _always _wanted to go there!" Madoka beamed in pure happiness. "Thank you so much, Zeo!"

"Haha, no problem." The brunette smiled.

When they finished their ice cream, they made their way deeper into the town where they saw The National Beyblade Museum. Madoka's ocean blue eyes shimmered every time she found out something interesting in the museum. Zeo couldn't help but blush every time she smiled.

When the two finished there, Zeo decided to take her to his favourite place. It was at the end of the park, where the river was. As the two walked side by side, they're hands accidentally touched, making both their face turn crimson.

"E-Er ..." Madoka whispered as she continued to blush. Zeo looked down on the ground as he was thinking about what to do.

_'Should I hold her hand? No way! What about if she WANTS me to hold it?! Aaarrgghh! Come on Zeo!' _

Before Zeo could make a choice, they had already arrived at the river. The sun was setting, which made the sky look a soft orange which also reflected on the river surface.

"Wow! Zeo, it's beautiful!" Madoka beamed as she went to sit down in front of the river. She ran a hand through her short maroon hair as a light breeze flew by.

Zeo took a deep breath and walked up to Madoka, sitting beside her. He was a little nervous since he hasn't been in his situation before.

"Zeo?" Madoka said, turning her head to the brunette next to her.

"Yes?" He tried to keep his cool.

"Thank you very much for accompanying me today. I really enjoyed it!" Madoka smiled sweetly. Zeo's eyes widened as he felt his heart skipped a beat.

"No problem, Madoka." Zeo grinned as he ruffled her hair playfully. "I was happy that I got to spend the day with you, too."

Madoka's eyes widened as her face flushed scarlet. She tried to cover her face, but failed. As she did so, Zeo chuckled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Madoka pouted.

"Nothing, you just seem ... cute." Zeo whispered when he said 'cute'. Madoka stared at him for a while, but then grinned.

"You're cute too, Zeo."

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **SORRY THAT IT SLIGHTLY WENT OVER 1,000 WORDS! FORGIVE ME! I know, odd pairing, but what'cha think? :D

**.**

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories, thank you! xD _


	5. Chapter 5

**The Love Stories of Madoka Amano **

A _Metal Fight Beyblade _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura _

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **A collection of one shots with Madoka Amano paired with different guys from the Beyblade Metal Saga {Except Shogun Steel}. Each chapter will not exceed more than 1, 000 words, and who she will be paired with will be inside. Set in the Metal Fury story. First Beyblade Fanfiction! :D

**Pairing(s): **Madoka x Multiple Guys {Specifically Gingka Hagane, Kyouya Tategami, Yuki Mizusawa, Zeo Abyss, Masamune Kadoya}

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated K+

**Pairing No.5: **Masamune x Madoka

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade® is owned by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Over here, Gingka!" Masamune Kadoya called out to his red-haired friend. Gingka turned to him and threw the beach ball to him, Masamune jumping high and catching it.

"Pass it to me, Masa-mu-mu!" Yu Tendo yelled as Masamune did so. Yu then passed it to Tsubasa Otori, who then passed it back to Gingka.

The Nemesis Crisis was finally over and the team had decided to go to the beach to relax and have fun. The sun shone brightly, the rays covering every inch of Metal Bey City.

Madoka Amano was resting on a towel under a beach umbrella, watching Benkei trying to convince Kyouya to build a sand castle. The maroon-haired girl smiled as Kyouya continued to refuse him.

Yuki Mizusawa, the one who had told them about Nemesis, was sitting not too far away from Madoka, reading a book about Space.

_'If Yuki didn't tell us about Nemesis, The Star Fragment, and The Legendary Bladers, there was a good chance that Nemesis could've destroyed the world.'_ Madoka thought. The Maroon-haired girl shifted her sky blue eyes towards the ocean, watching people happily swim in it. She continued to stare at the ocean for a while before she stood up. _'Maybe I should go and have a swim!'_

Madoka placed her feet and the soft, warm and pale yellow sand and walked towards the ocean. She sighed happily as the ocean washed onto her feet. She continued to walk into the water until it reached her waist. She turned on her back and laid on it, letting the water carry her. Madoka closed her eyes as she felt the relaxing waves of the water massage her arms and legs.

_'This is truly the life.' _She thought. _'We should come to the beach more often ...'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Hey, has anyone seen Madoka?" Masamune asked, catching the beach ball and looking around.

"I'm not sure ... oh! There she is!" Gingka said as he pointed out into the ocean. Masamune shifted his brown eyes to wear Gingka was pointing.

"Oh, she's just floating." Masamune said, but his eyes widened when he noticed something. Madoka was sinking and coming back up to the surface again. "Hey ... what's going on?"

"HELP!" Madoka yelled. "A Sea Urchin ... Stung Me!"

"Oh no, Madoka!" Masamune shouted as he sprinted towards the ocean. He jumped in and began to swim his fastest towards the maroon-haired girl who kept sinking and bobbing back up again. "Hold on!"

Masamune continued to swim, but stopped once he lost sight of her. Masamune's eyes widened as he dipped his head under the water. He saw Madoka sinking deeper and deeper down the ocean, a Sea Urchin stuck on her leg.

Masamune swam downwards and headed towards Madoka, stretching his arm out and reaching for hers.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"A-Are Mr. Masamune and Miss Madoka OK?" Yuki asked, looking at the ocean. "They ... They haven't came back up again ..."

"What about if ..." Tsubasa stopped as he saw Yu, Gingka and Benkei frown. Kyouya looked away, erasing the thought out of his head.

"Masa-mu-mu ... Madoka ..." Yu whispered as beads of liquid streamed down his face. Kyouya patted Yu's back as he began to cry.

"Don't worry," Gingka said as he paced his hand on Yu's head. "They're OK. They have to be."

Benkei began to cry like Yu as Yuki wiped a few tears from his face, sniffing. Kyouya kept his eyes closed and his arms crossed, but you could still tell how worried and upset he was. Tsubasa looked down at the sand as Gingka continued to look at the ocean, determination and hope in his golden-brown eyes.

_'Come on guys ... You can make it ...' _Gingka thought. The sky was an orange colour and the sun was setting behind the horizon.

There was a long moment of silence, before Kyouya's eyes widened.

"Hey ... isn't that ..."

"MASAMUNE! MADOKA!"

Masamune walked towards the sand with Madoka unconscious in his arms, close to his chest. His hair was wet and covered his right eye.

Everyone ran towards the two in happiness. "You're OK!"

"Yeah, I had to swim pretty deep and I almost ran out of breath." Masamune said, looking down at Madoka and smiling warmly. "But I saved her in time."

"Let's get her to the nearest hospital." Tsubasa said and everyone nodded their heads.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Madoka's eyes began to open as she blinked multiple times. She rubbed her eyes as she found out that she was lying on a bed, a white blanket covering her.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Madoka shifted her ocean blue eyes to the side where she was face-to-face with Masamune, who was grinning at her.

"M-Masamune?" Madoka questioned as she sat up on her bed. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"You got stung by a Sea Urchin and you couldn't move your leg. You ended up sinking into the ocean and I rescued you." Masamune explained. "Everyone was so happy that we're safe, even _Kyouya_ managed to crack a smile!"

Madoka continued to look at him for a bit, but then smiled warmly, lightly blushing.

"Masamune?" Madoka said.

"Yeah?"

Madoka leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, Masamune's eyes widened.

"Thanks!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo, I'm very sorry for the late update! I seriously couldn't think of what I should do for this pairing, but then I suddenly thought of this idea. I originally planned to do this for Tsubasa x Madoka, but then I changed my mind. Oh yes, I've decided to end the story here because I have many other stories to tend to, and I don't really have the time. I'm very sorry! And I'm also sorry that it went slightly over 1, 000 words!

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I really hope you enjoyed this story! xD**

**Please make sure to review, ne? :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories, thank you! :D -_


End file.
